


Drabbles

by noctiscorvus



Category: Star Trek, Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, M/M, possible death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiscorvus/pseuds/noctiscorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a home for drabbles with no place of their own.</p><p>First up, Teen Wolf angst with Stiles and Derek.<br/>2nd chapter is a Star Trek drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teen Wolf - Selfish, Maybe.

It couldn’t happen, shouldn’t.  
There had been no reason for him to be here, to be in danger. I made sure of it.  
I lied and smiled, threatened the others and kept them from him, twisted any reason he could have come up with so it would seem like he was being selfish in wanting to come.

But he still did.  
And now he’ll never leave, not really.  
He’ll haunt the room that’s soaked in his blood, just as much as this night will haunt my nights and days, every breath and thought.  
And damnit but I should have protected him, should have locked him in his room, should have knocked him out or sent him away.  
Because he’s dying and it’s my fault and this blood will stain my hands and arms forever and no good, no act of greatness will ever make it pale, let alone wash it clean.

And I want to yell and growl and scream and curse and hit him because he’s smiling at me, God damnit he’s smiling and there’s a line of red trickling down his chin and no matter how many times I brush it away with shaking fingers, it keeps coming back.  
And it’s not okay, he needs to shut up and just live, needs to stop this pitiful ‘I'm dying but that’s okay ‘cause you’re alive’ bullshit, because it’s not okay and it never will be.  
Everything I did, _everything_ , was to keep him safe, alive and smiling and out of the shadows I’ve been dwelling in and clawing through, just to make a break, catch a glimpse of the sun-warmed life he has and keeps.

They warned him, everyone did, I did.  
Because I knew, knew I’d be the death of him and am selfish enough to not want that on my head.  
Yet I turned out to be even more egoistical than I thought because I wanted him despite my worries and promise to keep him safe.  
A promise I’ve had for years, since I met him, since he first looked at me, confusion, terror and a hint of intrigue.  
You fascinate me more, I’d shot back with a look and waited as it took years for him to understand me.

And he did, does.  
In the end, he gets me the most, my grunts and lift of an eyebrow, my half answers and nods, the words I say when I don’t speak and the words I don’t say when I do.  
But apparently I was wrong, apparently he doesn’t or he wouldn’t have come, wouldn’t have gotten caught in something he had no business with, no safety with.

It’s not okay, it’s not.  
Stop it.  
Don’t.  
Let me be selfish this last time and I never will be again, I promise.  
Just don’t.

Don’t go.

Not without me.


	2. Behined Closed Bulkheads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The U.S.S. Enterprise isn't staffed with your typical Starfleet crew.

[Inspired by this post](http://karlimeaghan.tumblr.com/post/49288024032/simon-pegg-as-montgomery-scott-dancing-on-the-set)

* * *

 

And everyone is torn between staring and pretending there’s nothing strange happening.   
The bets, and consequent penalty games, the captain and the senior staff play is a ship-wide known fact (though should anyone outside of Enterprise ask, it’s just a vague rumour and anything that looks like a triple Tribble dare is either their imagination or a medical situation that Dr McCoy would gladly explain (‘Stupidty can’t be explained away as a medical condition, Jim.’) ) but it never fails to startle or shock (though mostly amuse) the crew at how far their superiors are willing to go to wipe the smug smirks off their colleagues’ faces.   
On the other hand, such determination is admirable and speaks volumes of how tight-knitted the crew is, especially when Scotty has whipped out his kilt and save for some mild ribbing afterwards, everybody in the viewing vicinty kept a straight face.   
Except for the captain, but Dr McCoy says it’s an incurable condition.


End file.
